


Don't Wait Up

by SpiderByteAngel



Category: Overwarch
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderByteAngel/pseuds/SpiderByteAngel
Summary: Angela comes home late. Fluff piece





	

Angela sighed as she pushed the key to her apartment into the door. It was well after midnight and her exhaustion was finally catching up to her. Truly, she couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten more than a twenty minute power nap in her office before delving back into her research on using her nanobiotic fluid to recreate actual bone. Pausing to think as she opened the door, she realized that had been at least 48 hours ago. Angela trudged through her tired muscles, stepped into the foyer that doubled as the entrance to her living space and saw a precious sight. Lying on the couch were Amélie and Sombra resting in each other’s arms, a book and data pad lying forgotten on the floor. As quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up her girlfriends, Angela closed and locked the front door and grabbed the digital camera they kept in the hall closet. Checking to make sure the flash was off, she angled herself in just the right position to capture the dozing women. Just before pushing the button to forever capture the moment, Angela took notice of how Amélie was half propped up against the back of the couch, one arm around Sombra and the other arm dangling off the arm of the couch. Then she noticed how Sombra was laying between Amélie’s legs, snuggled deep into Amélie’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around the French woman. It always amazed Angela that her lovers often referred to her as an angel, when she had truly seen nothing more angelic than the two of them. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she quickly took the picture and put the camera away before making her way back to the couch. Though she herself felt that she could fall asleep at a moment’s notice and did not want to ruin the peace of her lovers’ slumber, she knew that Amélie’s back would be stiff were she to stay on the couch all night. Angela gently leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Sombra’s forehead and lightly shook her shoulder before doing the same to Amélie. Both women jolted a little as they woke up and stretched into more comfortable positions.  
“Chéri, what time is it?” Amélie said after she let out a small yawn. Angela looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace before replying.  
“Almost one in the morning, Liebling. I’m sorry for having the two of you wait so long for me.” Angela said with a shy smile.  
“Cariño, you work too hard.” Sombra said in the middle of her yawn. “Araña and I almost went to the lab to drag you home to get some rest, but I knew you were close to a breakthrough with your work.” Angela felt her cheeks begin to slightly burn and let out a lengthy yawn herself.  
“Es tut mir leid meine, Lieblinge. I did make a breakthrough though, so I promise that I will take some time away from the lab.” Angela said, momentarily slipping into her native tongue.  
“We know you’ll be taking time away from your research, Chéri. You are spending the rest of the week here with us.” Amélie said with a stern, yet soft look.  
“Araña is right, Cariño, you’ve been pushing yourself too hard and need to relax.” Sombra said with nothing but concern lacing her tone. Though Angela wanted to argue, she knew the other two were right and decided to enjoy her time off.  
“Okay. Come loves, let us go to bed.” Angela said as she started towards the bedroom, only to be stopped by two hands on her shoulders. Turning around with a look of confusion, Angela was surprised to be met with two loving smiles. Before she knew it, Angela was wrapped in a warm embrace by both of her lovers. Angela gently rubbed Amélie’s back to help relieve any tension she may have gotten from her nap on the couch. Sombra gave her a gentle yet firm squeeze from behind while Amélie nuzzled her face and neck. Angela let out a sigh of content, allowing her exhaustion to finally take over her body. She promptly fell asleep standing, being held by the two sweetest women she had ever known and loved.


End file.
